One hell of a college student
by joymullen
Summary: "Ciel Phantomhive?" "Yes?" "You're going to be working with Mr.Michealis for rest of the year" Seba ciel fanfic AU Ooocc?
1. An encounter

**hey y'all it's the author of this story! Shocking I know XD so this will contain swears amd is rated M for those later chapters I can't post yet, so I hope you enjoy my Sebaciel fanfic R&R please!**

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit!"

Ciel ran quickly, the sound of feet slapping cold grey concrete echoing in his ears, everything else was almost silent. The boy's lungs ached and begged desperately for more air to pump through his body and in turn his own breathing became ragged and heavy.

"I'm going to be late."

Ciel was shaking his head and trying to quicken his pace. One hand grasped at the belt loop of his ripped jeans, trying to keep them on their proper place on his hips.

"I'm screwed"

He groaned out. The college itself seemed empty and barren, though it was well known that wasn't the case, classes had simply started already, and though he had spotted quite a few people straying at first, it seemed to be only him. Ciel felt the rough jean material start to slide from his skin and he pulled up his skinny jeans to the point of pain. He hissed in a breath at the sensation, frigid air slammed into his flesh; caused by the rips in the fabric. The thought entered his mind that maybe he should have worn something more practical. Ciel had dressed in dark ripped jeans that hung low on his hips, combat boots and an extremely tight T-shirt, ever present eye patch tied around his head. And while Ciel looked good, the temperature was below zero.

The boy closed his eyes tight, trying to find a decent reason to even keep moving. However before he could find one he hit something _hard. _Ciel took a few steps backward, more stunned than hurt from the sudden impact it was noted whatever he had hit was solid.

_'What the fuck did I just run into? A door? A wall? A tree?'_

Slowly he opened his eyes and tried to take in the surroundings. Yes there was a tree, but it was several feet away from him, as of yet his vision remain blurry and it took a few seconds for him to focus.

'_A person?'_

Indeed it was- the stumbling form of Sebastian Michealis to be exact. The other male was shocked by the sudden impact, having been hit from behind, and as his arms opened to steady himself he lost the items in he held, all of them being his books. He turned around slowly and sighed, giving the objects a somewhat hopeless look, before he glanced up at Ciel, then anger spiked through him, it wasn't the fact that the other had run into Sebastian; it was the attitude he seemed to carry. Sebastian figured him as haughty and bratty, someone he had no time to waste on. He bent down to pick up his books wordlessly and Ciel laughed at him, muttering.

"You look ridiculous like that you know."

Sebastian stiffened and glared up at the bluenette's face, his crimson eyes boring into Ciel's visible blue one. Sebastian stood up to his full height, which was a good few inches taller, Ciel barely reached his chest. He gestured to the fallen books.

"Pick them up"

Somewhere inside him Ciel knew he should be afraid of this man, all in all he looked like someone you didn't get on the bad side of. Even so his pride came first Ciel hardly glanced at the objects and returned the glare

"Are you really serious? As if I would ever do something so ridiculous for you"

"It's your damn fault for making me drop them, now pick the shit up"

The teen growled at him in response.

Slowly the glare in the blue eye faded to more of an analytical gaze, as he took in Sebastian's appearance. He looked utterly exhausted, black hair sticking every which way, dressed simply in sweatpants and a fitting black t-shirt, it was noted that he was well muscled, though not obnoxiously so. Finally his eyes rolled back up to meet Sebastian's ,the fury in them had long disappeared and now focused on Ciel's eye patch, one eyebrow quirked in a curious expression. Anger spiked through him and Ciel snatched up the books, shoving them onto his chest with a dull _smack_.

"Here are your fucking books"

He rolled his eye and stormed off, this seemed to be a sign to him as to skip his first day and forget about all this school nonsense for a short while. Besides, he told himself, he would much rather become more acquainted with the campus and the people on it.

* * *

**So this is the beginning of my fanfic, tell m if you think I should continue or not!**


	2. Old and new friends

Sebastian blinked in surprise at the sudden thwack to his chest and caught them in his hands, holding them to his body again. He huffed out in annoyance as the boy kept walking, storming off to god knows where.

"Just what I thought, a spoiled brat"

He murmured to himself, turning and walking off to his first class, uncaring of how late he was. It had happened before and was bound to happen again. He rolled his shoulders back and walked into his first and most important class, culinary arts. Sebastian glanced around and opened the door easily, striding into the room and nodding at the teacher, who merely smirked.

"Ah, Mr. Michealis, how kind of you to join us."

He shrugged and returned the expression to the teacher before walking and taking his place next to a old friend of his, leaning over the counter top and propping himself up with his elbows.

"Hello Baldroy."

He teased; glance flicking up at the blonde haired man that stood beside him, the other rolled his eyes.

"I told you to call me Bard."

He muttered, reaching for the cigarette behind his ear and twirling it thoughtfully between his fingers as he seriously contemplated leaving and taking a smoke. Eyeing his friend's motions, Sebastian snatched it from his fingers and tucked it into his own shirt pocket in one swift motion.

"You have to stay if you want to pass."

Bard rolled his eyes and leaned forward just as Sebastian had done, two pairs of eyes set on their teacher.

"Who said I want to pass anymore?"

Sebastian scoffed and shook his head.

"You want to pass; you just don't want to cut down on this"

He took the cigarette in his pocket and waved it in front of Bards eyes, before dropping it on the counter before him with a disgusted expression, Bard couldn't figure why he looked that way. Sebastian smoked just the same as him.

He glanced between the object and Sebastian, muttering.

"Alright, what's the matta then?"

"I haven't an idea what you mean"

He shoved the black clad male and focused his glare on him.

"What happened?"

Sebastian sighed and straightened up, running a hand through his hair.

"It was just some pint-sized, careless, brat who happened to become offended by bumping into me when I was in the halls, made me drop my stuff, made me late."

Bard glanced at him before studying his features and the dark bags under his eyes

"You sure it's not because you were up all night?"

His look sharpened into a glare that seemed as if it would fit a demon.

"Have you told Finny you haven't quit yet?"

The questions silenced them both; neither was upset with the other, but it was a mutual understanding not to touch upon the subject again- probably for both their own good.

* * *

Ciel breathed out in short white little puffs as he breathed heavily, eyes focused solely on the small park in front of him, it was nice…but hardly anything worth getting excited over. Nonetheless, it was far away enough from the campus and he didn't wish to go any further.

He slid down the trunk of a big oak tree and groaned quietly, searching for his rescue inhaler. His breathing hadn't relaxed since he walked away from the stranger he ran into, emotions and physical exercise coming into play. Ciel closed his eyes and relaxed, leaning against it and sighing. Just after the brief motions he heard a voice pipe up from behind him.

"Uh, hello! What are you up to sir?"

Ciel didn't bother opening his eyes, aware the voice's owner was now seated beside him

"I'm resting"

He drawled out, slightly miffed that this person had randomly decided to bother him. He could tell it was a male, by the undertone to the voice, and also that they might be around 13.

"Well, why are you resting? It's so nice outside!"

Slowly and carefully he opened his good eye to see who sat next to him, and was surprised the one who sat by him was far from the previously guessed age. He looked around Ciel's age, 17, and was in the same college (if the logo on his sweatshirt wasn't from a shop down the street). The other boy had light blonde hair, a small frame and almost robin's egg blue eyes, however the thing that struck Ciel was the smile, the boy looked so god damn _happy, _like the sun shone just for him, and it bugged him.

Giving up on waiting for a response the boy extended a hand out cheerfully.

"M' names Finny! What's yours?"

Ciel merely eyed his hand and shook his head, murmuring his name out quietly.

"Ciel_"_

Finny beamed at having gotten a response out of the teen and sat down directly next to him.

"So why're you resting already? It's only morning."

"It may surprise you but some of us don't like mornings"

A clear short laugh rang through the park, causing a few passerby's to look at the young men. Most blew it off as friends taking a day together. After all, there was lovely weather with the sun shining. Finny's laughter died down after a few seconds and he started to smile.

"You're funny. Y'know that Ciel?"

He simply looked surprised in turn and relaxed as they started to converse…

* * *

**Heyyyyy! It's the writer again, surprise surprise. First of all I read over the first chapter and hated the way it was written, don't worry it's still the same, I'm just trying to improve my skills and fixed the first chap so it was more descriptive and such. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of one hell of a college student, and please tell me what you think.**

**Did I do Finny well?**

**Here are some questions you might want to think about:**

**How do they know each other?**

**Will Bard ever quit?**

**Who's to show up next?**

**And how will Sebastian and Ciel meet again, if, at all?**


End file.
